seduce_me_the_otomefandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Anderson
Matthew is the fourth incubus brother and is voiced by Ethan Nakashima. He is described to be "The Child" of the bunch. He apears in Seduce Me the Otome, Seduce Me Episods, and Seduce Me 2: The Demon War as a potential love interest and pursue-able charcater. Appearance Matthew is 5’6" and has a lean frame with some defined muscels. His hair is short and wavy black, fading to blue hairs close to his neck. His eyes are baby blue. Matthew uses potion glamuor to appear as a human. In this form, his horns and demon armor are hidden. Seduce Me the Otome He wears a yellow/tan hoodie over a large light blue T-shirt with a white skull and crossbones desgn. The shrit has a high collar and a deep, slender V-neck. He also wears silver suspenders. Seduce Me 2: The Demon War his yellow/tan hoodie has armor-like pauldrons. His shirt swaps base and desgn colors so that the shirt is white and the skull and crossbones is blue. The shirt does not have a high-collar, but retians the deep and slender V-neck. He wears jeans and no shoes. Matthew’s true form revels his deep bleu horns and demon markings. He deos not wear clothes in this form. Personality Matthew is described as optimistic and playful. Although he isn't the youngset, he is treated as a child by most everyone. He indeed acts childishly, but shows graet maturity when the time calls for it He wans to prove to everyoen that he can handle himself and that he is a grown man. Even if he is in trouble, Matthew will avoid telling anyone (especially his brothers) to try and fix the issue himslef. He is very prideful in this regard. He always thinks on the bright side of things and would do anything to make the MC happy. Matthew is sometimes timid when maing love, but will become more dominant throughout. History 'Pre-Seduce Me' He was a nobe son in the Abyssal Plains, he had his brothers and orb mother Aezera and Demon Lord father. Demon Servant traeted him with disrespcet and like a child which, would erage him and make him want to hurt the ugly pig fan. He made toys for his mother to cher her up when she cried since she became easily jealuos by the other mothers and because her son was unlikely to claim the throne. With his mother's guidance, Zecaeru studeid the blade ad everything Raestrao had leraned so that he would be reday to inherit the throne should the opportunity arise. One day, he and Izroul got in contact with Warlock Harold Anderson and they were enchanted with learning about the Human World. One day, enuogh was enough and Zecaeru and his brothers esacped to the human world with Harold's help through a portal spell. Upon arriving in the Human World, Harold gave Zecaeru and his brothers new identtiies and papers to start new lives. Harold gave him the name Mattthew and provided his last name, Andesron Matthew and his brothers traveled the human wolrd for six months before they accidentally invaded Malix' terrritory on the way to Harold Anderson's estate after losing conenction with him and were atacked by Malix and other devils.Seduce Me Ask. "While the boys were traveling for 6 months, where exactly have they gone?" 'Seduce Me the Otome' 'Matthew's Route' = True Ending ' = 'Seduce Me Episode: Simon's Revenge 'Seduce Me 2: The Demon War' 'Matthew's Route' = True Ending = = Bad Ending 1 = = Bad Ending 2 = Abilities As Mattew is a Demon of Lilith, he feeds from sexual energy in order to live and cast spells such as enthralling. The enthralling spell strongly influences his target to do as he wills. Usng this spell give his irises a golden glow. His unique ability is to conjure an item, up to the size of his baggy jean pockets. Matthew is prficient with knives in combat, skilled enough to turn his opponent into an unrecognizable heap of flesh. He is able to summon knives whenever he wishes. He has the ability to read, but has not displayed it in front of his brothers, as well a being good at art. He can be summoned when smeone calls his demon name, Zecaeru, despite not being near by. Additional Information He Favors/Prefers: * Color: '''Blue * '''Genre of Music: Pop/Electronic * Instrument (If Played): '''Saxophone/Trumpet * '''Sason: Summer * Adult Drink: Rum & Coke * Pet: '''Rabbits and Dogs (between a cat or a dog) * '''Dog: '''Corgi * '''Games: Five nights at Freddy's * Holiday: Chrstmas * Candy Types: Gummies * '''Desserts/Sweets: '''Pudding and Cake * '''Tea or Coffee: '''Tea * '''Pepsi or Coke: '''Coke * '''DC or Marvel: '''Marvel * '''Carnival Ride: '''Rollercoaster * '''Disny Movie: '''Alice In Wonderland * '''Studio Ghibli Movie: '''My Neighbor Totoro * '''Pizza Topping: '''Pepperoni Lover * '''Food: '''Italian (same as his brothers) * '''Shares Room With: '''Damien * '''Smell: '''Subtly of Tulips * '''Second Language: '''Cantonse * '''Sleeping Position: '''On his side * '''Pet Peeve: '''Sam * '''Hogwarts House: '''Huflepuf Seduce Me Ask. "Assuming all of the Incubi boys went to Hogwarts, what house would they be in and why?"Seduce Me Ask. "If you had to sort each of the incubi boys and Diana into Hogwarts houses who would get into which house?" For the Lovers: Matthew prefers his lover to see him as a man, but also see him as a fun boy a well. His erogenous zone is right undernath the chin. His favourite part of the female body are the hands. His favourite positions to have sex in are doggy style and "the cat". He is into Kitty Play (with him as the master). The most ridculous place he would have sex in would be i a park. Trivia: * Compared to his brothers, he is the quietest yet most playful in bed. * He has been o Italy, Germany, France, England, Japan, Taiwan, and Brazil with his brothers, before meeting Mika. * To hid something from Daien's mind reading, he would think of the song 'Barbie Girl'. * Of the brothers, he is the best at cuddles and has the softest lip. * Of all the pursuble characters, he is the worst dancer (from a lack of rhythm). References Category:Characters Category:Demon of Lilith